Finally Please
by PiercedWolfGirl
Summary: One-Shot For Edward's Dirty Talking Contest. Bella is a stripper at a club when edward decides after her last dance he will make a real unforgettable impression.


DIRTY TALKING EDWARD CONTEST

DIRTY TALKING EDWARD CONTEST

NAME OF YOUR STORY:

YOU USERNAME: Edward-Cullen's-BeautifulAngel

CATEGORY OF YOUR ENTRY: Dominant Edward

Story Type: Human

POV: Bella's

If you are interested in entering this contest please pm LeechLover85 or moon.witche

If you would like to read all the entries in this contest please visit our C2 and be sure to subscribe!

/community/DirtyTalkingEdwardContest/62571/

A/N this is my first lemon, please be nice.

--

I sat at the bar; sweat gleaming off my body watching my friend as she danced on stage. Her hips sashaying beautifully to the music, although she could not compare to me. Yes in the looks department she was far more beautiful and guys preferred blonds, yet when it came to a girl as flexible as I was; hair color was the last on their minds. Which is why Eric always had me doing the opening and closing dance of the night, stating it was to please the crowd, though I had suspicions that it was to actually please him.

At this point in time, I was slightly drunk due to the amount of shots I had consumed within the hour. It was at this time that a guy slid onto the stool beside me, I figured another drunk guy wanting a piece of ass. As if he could get it, I mentally rolled my eyes. Before looking at him so I could not so kindly tell him off.

Yet at the moment I met his piercing emerald eyes, all thoughts of giving him the go fuck yourself speech left my mind. I allowed my eyes so scrape over the exterior of his clothes and let out a low whistle that even he could not hear. DAMN this man was hot. I looked back to his eyes as he gave me the sexist smile I had ever seen. Without his eyes leaving mine he spoke. "Another shot for the lady Jasper." His voice immediately caused heat to pool within my lower area and I wanted to let out a soft moan at how sexy his voice came off.

"Earth to Isa" came a voice and I jerked towards the voice to see that Jasper was staring at me with a look of worry.

"Oh, u-h-h what?" I stumbled slightly causing an evident blush to adorn my face.

"I said meet my wife's brother, Edward." I turned to look at the guy with the emerald eyes, and smiled softly. So Edward it is, damn it sounds as sexy as he did. I mentally scolded myself, noting that he seemed as if he was a gentlemen, like all the other guys I fell for. That was my problem, I had only slept with two other guys but they were both the same. Always gentle and soft as if I was made of glass and they didn't wish to break me. It was sickening, what I craved most was hard-core fucking, not that love making shit. Due to my horrid taste in guys, I was yet to come, much to my dissatisfaction.

"Uh, Isa?" the guy spoke and I looked up startled to see him speaking to me, he proceeded lean in placing his lips against my ear. "You look so damn fuckable right now," then as if embarrassed he turned his attention back to his drink and took a long healthy swing. Little did he know that his statement had caused the lace of my baby blue thong to become purely soaked, an action that had never happened because of a guys words before. I was speechless and I was positive the blush of arousal was spread clear across my face, though I was sure he would not know that my blush meant that. At this time Rosalie came off stage and sauntered over to me placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Bella, we need to get you ready for you're last set" I nodded and stood up, proceeding to follow her into the dressing room that we used before our performances. She placed herself on the edge of the vanity, her long legs crossed sexily. I sighed as I stared at her gorgeous body. She like me was single due to the fact that we were unable to find someone to satisfy our personal sexual needs. On rough nights that the desire was just too much to handle, we would look to each other for help. I am not sure if you would call us bi, but we did know how to please each other and we did it well. It had been several weeks since we had touched each other and we knew the tension was becoming unbearable. We were not lovers, nor would we ever be. We just enjoyed being pleased.

"You know what song you plan on using?" I nodded as I proceeded to the closet where I kept my attire for on stage, as I began to undress I felt her hands around me cupping my soft breasts. I let out a small moan and her tongue quickly lapped at me ear causing me to shiver. I felt the need to allow her to release my pent up desire, yet my body told me no.

"Let me dress you." She purred in my ear as she reached over me, grabbing the attire that I had my hand on previously. She spun me around to face her, and I notice that somewhere between me walking to the closet and her approaching me, she had completely stripped. I let out a moan at her beautiful nipples that stood fully aroused. As she leaned in to lick one of my nips, sucking it softly. I tilted my head back and moaned slightly as she let go all to soon and proceeded to clip my bra in place, I groaned at the feeling of restraint. She proceeded to move her hands down and slide off my small skirt and thong with one motion. Kneeling in front of me she licked my slit ever so softly before moving my legs and sliding up the matching thong.

I looked her in the eyes and she grinned. "You have five minutes" and with that she walked to the other side of the room and slipped her clothes on quickly before slipping out of the room. I let out a growl of frustration, that bitch was up to something. Shaking my head I turned back to my wardrobe and picked out a small schoolgirl outfit and slipped it on. Fixing it carefully before sliding my tiny feet into black eight-inch pumps.

I heard the annoncement of my name and made my way to the corner entrance of the stage. I waited till the beat came on before I sauntered on stage as the light hit me. Making the way over the the pole I gripped it tightly before jumping on it, my feet above my head.

I slide around the pole smoothly as my back landed quietly on the floor before I flipped, and stood up facing the crowd as my hips shook with such force that even Shakira would have to reevaluate her famous dance.

_Choke me, spank me, pull my hair_

Cinnamon, with a taste of honey, it ain't funny  
When she walk in the room, I can't help actin a fool  
I know what she like, she act right  
She act like she ain't gon' survive the night  
without my dick all up in her ass, so quick, so fast  
I see her twin towers and I'm ready to crash  
Walk around naked witcha beautiful ass  
Who the fuck taught ya how to move that fast?  
It took time to perfect the stroke, by any note  
Maybe we really don't need to drink and smoke  
And just try a new position, perfect your dick kissin  
Bang on your G-spot 'til your (voice is missin)

At this moment I back myself up against the pole and began to shake all I had rubbing up against it as my hands slithered along my shirt undoing the buttons effortlessly as the top slide off my shoulders and on the ground. I kicked it off stage with my heel and faced away from the crowd as I began to drop it, shaking my ass for all it was worth.

_  
I don't want to love, you  
I just want to fuck, you  
You should bring your friends, through  
I'll fuck you and them, too_

I work hard when I'm breakin your back, my lil' nyphomaniac  
Suck it, swallow it, down the hatch  
It ain't a game when she givin me brain, she doin her thang  
I'm up all night but I never complain  
I don't, waste no time with makeup lines  
I just, look in her eyes and read the signs  
A lot of dudes wanna pull on her arm  
Cause her ass and titties light up a room like a major city  
Just look how she fit in them jeans, it ain't fair  
She get off too quick, when I pull on her hair  
I'm the only nigga that can take you there  
I ain't the only one fuckin and I don't care!  
She come through with a couple of friends, a couple bottles of gin  
And then, that's where the party begins  
And I'm the only nigga that's around for blocks  
Baby get on top, and don't you stop!

At this moment, it was clear that the audience was glued to me as my hands unzipped my skirt letting it fall to the floor. I then turned around and jumped back on the pole, sliding down with one hand. As I did this the other one unclipped my bra and by the time I released my hand from the pole, the bra slide off revealing my perfectly shaped chest.

I know you love the way I'm diggin it out  
I know it's hard to talk with all this dick in your mouth  
Menage-a-trois, for moi, let's figure this out  
I drink your Hennesey fifth, let's work the shit out  
She don't gotta cheat cause it's a waste of her time  
She'll never find another dick that's bigger than mine  
Hands and knees side by side, I hit from behind

By this time I laid on the stage, my head hanging off the stage and I lifted my ass so they could see my hand slip into my thong as I began to pleasure myself. My moans were heard by those closet to the stage and the money began to roll in.

_  
Flip it up, givin a fuck, we fuck all night  
Bottom line, when I straighten your spine  
I'm gon' find spots that ain't been hit and blow your mind  
Get in line, bitches stay on the grind, cause I'm on mines  
Redecorate your hips and lips and thighs  
Ain't surprised you can be so pretty and be so nasty  
Ass in the air like a pass to Grassi  
It's a, thin line between hoes and women  
And close my dick with a hat and change the linen_

As the last few beats sounded I slid sexily across the stage and collected the money putting it in my thong. Once off stage, I quickly grabbed the clothes that were awaiting for me and slid them off before walking to the lounge to grab a water. When I walked in I heard the door shut behind me and click to signal it was locked. I growled in frustration figuring I had locked myself in here once again. Yet that thought was erased from my mind as I felt myself being slammed up against the nearest wall.

"Bastard" I growled as I struggled to release myself from the strong grasp. I felt the males lips against my ear blowing hot air as he spoke in a strong tone.

"Bitch shut the hell up" he growled and I felt my lace thong get soaked as I recognized the voice of the guy that had spoken to me earlier at the bar.

"Yes, sir" I let out, it coming out as more of a moan then actual words. His hand then reached up fisting my hand and yanking it back slightly.

"I said shut the hell up" he was consuming control of me, and this was getting hot. I could feel myself become even more wet with each passing moment, if this was foreplay then hell yes I am willing and wanting. I felt one of his hands leave me and I heard him jingle with what sounded like a belt. Then I heard the sound of denim hitting the ground and he spun me around to face him, I looked directly into his green eyes as the burned with lust and desire. He put his hands on my shoulders and shoved me down onto my knees so that my face was only inches from his erection, which was sticking deliciously out of his silk boxers. "Suck it slut" he growled as I took him in my mouth willingly. His hands fisted back into my hair, pushing me as I began to deep throat his huge length, a small moan vibrating around his dick. I continued to suck and lick as I heard him groan and he started to buck his hips as he began to mouth fuck me.

I let out a let moan, it only being muffled do to his erection being in my mouth. I felt him twitch and I could tell from my body that I was close as well. I slipped my hands down into my skirt and thong to begin to pleasure myself when I felt him yank me, causing me to let his dick move from my mouth. I hissed at him as his green eyes glared down at me.

"REMOVE YOUR HAND" he snarled loudly as he picked me up and through me on the bed that was in the lounge. I found this move completely hot and could feel my peak boiling just below the surface. He then proceeding to move over me and yank my arms up till he secured them with hands cuffs, which I found surprising since I did not know they were there.

"I want to hear no noises, and you are not allowed to move. If you fail to listen I will punish you." he said as he grabbed a whip from the dresser beside the bed, and cracked it once so it snapped heavily across my nipple. As it happened I felt my body tense and I reminded myself not to move. Yet the pool of desire was growing more rapidly, since that whip was so fucking hot and the look on his face was damn sexy. He slowly slipped his shirt off and it took everything in me to keep me from drooling at the sight of his perfectly sculpted abs and arms. He was just to damn perfect to be real. I mean WOW! He slid off his boxers then moved between my legs and leaned his face down. His tongue twitched out of his mouth and slipped between my lips finding my clit effortlessly. On instinct I felt my hips buck into his mouth, and as if one cue the whip cracked across my harden nipples once again. Then he returned to lapping at my clit, I ground down on my lip with my teeth to keep from moving or sounding out how good he felt. I was so close to the edge that the moment he rammed his fingers into my pussy I came, covering his whole hand. He sat up licking his fingers slowly his mouth seeming to savor my taste. "You liked my tongue on your clit didn't you?" I nodded as I saw a grin flash across his face. "Tell me what do you want?" It was hard for me to find words at the moment.

"Tell me" he demanded as the whip cracked across me, the edge hitting my pussy lips.

"You" I moaned out, receiving another crack from the whip due to the moan I had made.

"Do you want me to fuck that tight little pussy of yours babe?" I nodded and he cracked the whip across my left nipple before growling. "I said to TELL ME. That means speak"

"FUCK YES" I growled out, as I started to drip with wetness once again.

"How bad do you want me to fuck that sexy pussy of yours"

"Real damn bad" I snarled, as I did he leaned over me and clipped the handcuffs. Before I had a moment to collect my thoughts I was being picked up and slammed chest first against the wall, his hands on my hips as I felt him slam into my pussy from behind, my ass arched out so this could happened. A scream of pleasure sounded from my lips and one arm snaked around my body to fondle my harden nipple. His lips were against my back and his began to slam in and out of my heat like only an animal would do.

"You are the tightest sexiest bitch I have ever fucked" he groaned as his thrusts became rougher and harder. I could feel his dick twitch in me as my walls clamped down around him. I let out another cry of passion as I felt my release, he slammed into me a few more times before releasing as well, continuing to thrust as he rode out his release. He gripped me and fell onto the bed with me in his arms as he panted against my neck. "You are fucking incredible" I smiled at these words and turned to whisper to him. "I could say the same for you."


End file.
